PERDIDOS EN EL PARAISO
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: Albert y Candy están varados en una Isla de ensueño...¿Qué más se necesita para caer en las redes del amor?


**PERDIDOS EN EL PARAISO**

**UN FIC ALTERNATIVOA, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CANDY CANDY,LOS ****PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki)**** .AUNQUE HE TOMADO ALGUNOS MOMENTOS LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO,ESTE FIC CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES ASI QUE SI LO ERES ABSTENTE POR FAVOR DE LEERLO.**

**GRACIAS**

**BRENDA DE ANDREW**

Candy y Albert había partido de una visita a las islas Canarias y ante la llamada de George decidieron marcharse un día antes de lo esperado….

Estas seguro que debemos irnos hoy Albert?

Por?

Pues,…- no, llevo aun los regalos que les prometí a los niños del hogar de Pony , pensaba comprar los hoy … por la tarde solo, le llevo esta chalina para la srita pony y este rosario de vainilla y café para la Hna. María….

Te dije los demás días que los hicieras…

SIP…pero yo quería ver primero tooooooodo y después comprar…

pues ni modo debo estar mañana en Chicago pues hay un asunto urgente que debo atender…..

Mmmm…..de negocios?

A nuestro príncipe le encanto ver esos celillos en la pecosa últimamente había observado el creciente interés de la pecosa por conocer pasajes de su vida sobre todo la amorosa.

Digamos que si…..

Seguro…la Smith…..ya te andará echando el lazo….oh…será acaso la O´connor…

Pobres andas tras de ti como moscas a la miel y tu encantado…

¡Hombres¡

Albert vio su molestia….sonrió

Sabes de sobra que esa clase de muñequitas no me atraen…

pero tu me has dicho que te interesa alguien ..¿Quien es?

Por decisión , Albert piloteaba la avioneta privada para el destino mas próximo y poder abordar su, jet privado….no era el lugar que había soñado para una declaración…pero….

Le tomo su mano a la pecosa y la puso cerca de su corazón….

Candy yo….

iba a continuar cuando una ráfaga de aire desestabilizó la nave …todo comenzó a salir mal….el abastecimiento de combustible reporto fuga y para colmo una avería…

Con verdadero terror…Candy vio su eminente y próximo fin...

¡Vamos a morir Albert¡

¡Cálmate Candy….¡

¡Aquí torre de control MAY DAY….MAY DAY….POR FAVOR TORRE AQUÍ AGUILA ANDREW¡

¡ME COPIAN¡

¡AGUILA ANDREW LLAMANDO A TORRE DE CONTROL¡

¡AQUÍ TORRE …RESPONDA AGUILA ANDREW¡

¡REPORTO AVERIA..AGUILA ANDREW¡

¡DE COORDENADAS …AGUILA ANDREW…cambio¡

Mientras Albert se comunicaba con la torre y le informaba sus coordenadas…Candy se abandonaba al pánico….

¡Vamos a morir…y yo que no me despedí de la Srita. Pony ni la Hna. María, ni de Annie y Archie¡

¡NO será así¡

¡si….dirán pobre Candy jamás hallamos su cuerpo¡

¡Snif…snif¡

¡La carta que escribí a Terry ...ya no la enviare¡

¿Como…todavía piensas en Terry?

¡Albert…moriremos¡

¡Candy…guarda la calma estoy tratando de buscar un lugar donde poder aterrizar…¡

¡Caeremos al mar…dios mío¡

¡Señor no nos abandones¡

¡Ya vez te dije…¡

¡Lo lamento tanto…Candy¡

¡Bueno al menos moriré junto a ti…Albert¡

¡Pequeña¡

¡Albert…te quiero¡

Y de momento se soltó su cinturón Candy y se acerco tambaleando ante el asiento de Albert y de manera sorpresiva estampo un dulce beso en los labios…

¡Candy¡

¡Perdóname Albert pero si moriremos hoy…al menos debo decirte que me gustas….mucho y que ….¡

… - Sin medir más le estampo un dulce y apasionado beso…..

Albert estaba atónito…..la pecosa nuevamente le ganaba la partida y de que manera sus labios eran tan dulces y tiernos que lo dejo viento pajaritos imaginarios…

Tanto que la nave se desestabilizó y perdió altura….

¡Candy abróchate bien el cinturón….y agáchate¡

Y casi perdiendo toda altura Albert ya había visualizado una pequeña isla….

Con su experiencia en viajes…rápidamente y como piloto experimentado…logro bajar la nave…a pesar de lo difícil del terreno…

Maltrechos y con algunos rasguños por los cristales rotos….lograron aterrizar cerca de la playa aunque tal fue el movimiento brusco que partió la nave y parte de sus pertenencias cayeron en el trayecto ala playa…

¡Dios mío gracias…Candy estas bien¡

Candy estaba desmayada….había sido demasiada impresión….

¡Candy¡

Rápidamente y, aun aturdido…Albert saco a la pecosa de la nave…

Perdóname pequeña… ¡Candy ¡

Al…alb…Albert.

¡Dios mío Albert vamos a morir¡

¡Vamos a morir¡

Shhhh…ya estamos a salvo…..

¿Cómo?...¿Cuánto?...¿Dónde?

Calma…..ya estamos en tierra..

Oh …que pensaras la tonta de Candy White se desmaya como pollo cuando hay algo que la pone nerviosa…

Pues no es así….yo pienso que Candy White Andrew es la chica mas valiente de las mujeres Andrew que ninguna se compara a ella…

¿De verdad?

…si

Sus miradas verde y azul se encontraron…el marco perfecto la arena blanca y tibia el cielo azul nítido y el rumor de las olas era eclipsado por el chilloteo de las gaviotas ante el botín que acaban de recibir con la carga de la avioneta….

Y cuando Albert deseaba repetir el beso…Candy sintió miedo… no lo sabía solo que ella había besado a Albert….su mejor amigo, su protector…su padre adoptivo….así aunque sopesó cuanto le debía a el…ella nunca estaría a la altura de , el patriarca de los Andrew , así que Candy se incorporo y desvió la conversación ….

¡Oh Albert que pensara la tía….que tal vez morimos…yo…yo¡

Bueno…bueno basta….debemos buscar un lugar y ver que o como podemos comunicarnos para que vengan a rescatarnos….

Debemos ver si esta poblada la isla…si hay agua dulce…espero que si por que la ración que traemos es muy pequeña..

Ver la flora y fauna….si son nociva y poder resguardarnos antes de…

Antes de que terminara la frase tuvieron que correr a guarecerse por que en segundos comenzó una lluvia…clásica de los trópicos….

Dios mío…..parece que nunca dejara de llover…

Albert por su parte en medio de la lluvia fue trayendo hacia una pequeña cueva los pocos víveres y pertenencias que lograron recuperar…

¡Estoy echa un asco¡

No era precisamente la imagen que Albert podía tener…su vestido blanco de algodón de tirantes al cuello que lo había comprado en la islas canarias..se pegaba peligrosamente a sus pechos mismo que apresar de tener una capa de barrera de algodón traslucía los pezones rosados de la pecosa…su cabello suelto enmarañado…sus mejillas sonrosadas...sus torneadas piernas se trasparentaban…las diminutas bragas usadas por Candy parecía emerger en esas trasparencias…. …¡por dios¡ tenían que salir de ahí…..ella era la imagen del deseo….¿Cómo o cuanto podía resistirse el y no caerle encima?...

¿Desde cuando eres tan vanidosa?

Ella volteo y la imagen de el era…

Su fina camisa de diseñador italiano… había perdido sus primeros botones dejando el pecho descubierto de Albert ,…sus pectorales bronceados…y esa línea de suave bello rubio que ha medida que bajaba iba oscureciendo de tonalidad…sus fuertes brazos….su mojada y larga cabellera… su rostro de facciones sumamente varoniles y finas….y esos ojos … exactamente del mismo tono de azul que emanan de un cielo limpio y sereno…..Sus piernas firmes y poderosas y esa manera de arremangarse los pantalones…juro que podría encarnar el personaje de pirata…así parecía un corsario….

¡Demonios desde cuando Albert era…tan…apuesto¡…

¡Bah….tu eres el responsable...te lo dije¡

Ya…-ya...vamos ya dejo de llover vamos a buscar algo de leña ...debemos secarnos o pillaremos un resfriado…..

No…yo mejor te espero aquí…

Bueno…pero si viene algún animal salvaje…o caníbales….

¡CANIBALES¡

¿OSOS, SERPIENTES, ARAÑAS GIGANTES?

¡YO VOY CONTIGO…NO SE DIGA MAS¡

JAJAJAJA…

no te rías….no tengo miedo…yo …yo voy solo para acompañarte y para que no te sientas solo….nada mas por eso…

no me rio pequeña…solo que no deseo dejarte sola…por favor estaría mas tranquilo si vas conmigo…¿quieres candy?

Bueno siendo así….vamos.

Empezaron el recorrido Albert busco una linterna….y llevaba un rifle de salvas que se encontraba en lo salvado..era un regalo para el jardinero para asustar a las aves que se comían los frutos de la huerta de la mansión…

Poco a poco comenzaron a ver estaba desierta sin embargo…había rastros de alguna tribu y rituales que ahí se hacían…calculo por la densidad de la ceniza que aproximadamente cada luna llena llegaban hasta ahí …..

la flora era abundante por lo que Albert se tranquilizo…había que localizar el rio que bañaba y alimentaba esa flora….

diversas especies de aves…loros, guacamayas,…pequeñas gallinas salvajes, monos… entre otros así como de lejos escucho rugido como de algún felino…

Candy se estremeció…

Oh Albert y si nos ataca…

no lo creo pequeña….los animales solo atacan si los molestan…y aquí hay abundante alimento para ellos….

Los frutos de los arboles, cocos, mangos, plátanos, frutos silvestres….

siguieron caminando y Albert localizo internándose un poco mas…un riachuelo que sus cristalinas aguas refrescaron su gallardo rostro..

Hahn….que delicia…

Candy se quedo muda ver su rostro como corría al agua su mirada felina llena de una expresión que no sabia…como de hambre ,…de necesidad…Albert era muy bello…de pronto recordó el ultimo baile que asistió…la señoritas desfilaban sin ningún pudor a su lado .

Algunas mas atrevidas le hacían guiños al pasar….y se atrevían a sostenerle de manera muy provocativa la mirada….

Candy sintió arder de rabia…como había mujeres tan resbalosas…..y Albert tan fresco como lechuga dejándose que estas tipas hicieran lo que quisieran…

¡Candy¡

¡Candy¡

¡Eh...como¡

¿Te pasa algo…te hable dos veces…no me escuchaste? ¿Qué pensabas pequeña?

Este…no…solo…yo bueno ¿Qué quieres?

¿No beberás agua?

mm…si...claro agua….

¿O prefieres un coco?

¿Cómo lo partirás?

Candy he sido vagabundo…la vida misma te prepara para sobrevivir….

Si realmente eres un excéntrico millonario que prefiere la simplicidad de la vida….

Así es Candy prefiero a la naturaleza antes la parafernalia de la sociedad…

Tienes razón Albert no cabe duda me he convertido en una llorona insufrible…

No seas tan ruda…solo que eres una mujer de ciudad….

O sea me dices torpe…e inútil…

No…pequeña quiero decir que por ser enfermera te has vuelto mas….diría mas enfocada en lo que ya esta establecido….

Juntaron una carga de leña….y partieron hacia la cueva donde había estado…

Encendieron una fogata….y término ese día….

Mientras en Chicago…

¡George por dios no me tengas con esta duda¡

¿Qué sabes de Williams….y de Candy?

¡Te exijo me digas la verdad….me matas no saber nada¡

¡Ha de ver tenido la culpa esa muchacha atolondrada…¡

¡Desde que Candy llego solo desgracias a traído a la familia¡

Tía abuela Elroy por favor…madame no se altere su salud…

¡Al diablo con mi salud¡

¿Qué sabes de mi sobrino?

¡Recuerda que el es el patriarca de esta familia…no quiero ni pensar si quiera que pasara…si los principales accionistas de los negocios se enteran que William esta perdido…me muero…lo juro…si ….a el le ha pasado algo¡

¡te imaginas que pensaran mas si saben que esta con Candy…una señorita y un hombre solos¡

¡Sra. … Williams es un caballero y la srita Candy es su hija adoptiva¡

Para la tía abuela Tía Elroy …no le caía esa relación dizque tutor y pupila…..no era ciega observaba las continuas miradas del joven magnate…y como se ponía cuando algún joven prominente solicitaba permiso para cortejar a la pecosa.

Así mismo observaba la creciente incomodidad de la pecosa cuando las señoritas de sociedad se acercaban a el patriarca….y cuando ella organizaba que alguna rica heredera se quedaba en la mansión , a pasar como invitada para ver si el ilustre patriarca al fin sentara cabeza….a sus 28 años se esperaba que pronto decidiera contraer matrimonio.

Así que el saberlo solos a ese par…..no le agradaba en lo absoluto….

Sabia que se necesitaba muy poco para que esos dos se rindieran al amor….y Candy no era precisamente lo que ella visualizaba como la futura Sra. Andrew esposa del patriarca de la más ilustre familia de América.

También había que reconocer que la pecosa ya se había ganado su corazón aunque esta no lo aceptara…

La había descubierto en mas de una ocasión como se preocupaba por ella …en darles sus medicamentos en la noche …cuidarla por días sin dormir si ella se enfermara…pero eso de ser la esposa de Williams eso si que no.

Imaginarlos tal vez heridos…o graves...

O tal vez presos de una tribu salvajes….

¡Debemos organizar su búsqueda de inmediato¡

¡Tu serás el encargado…de ello…de Inmediato¡

¡Pero las autoridades…madame¡

¡He dicho que tu te encargaras¡

Si...Sra.

William….Williams…no vayas a cometer una locura…

Se imagino sentada en el jardín tejiendo una chambrita mientras que un regordete pequeño rubio de maravillosos ojos color azul cielo y de abundantes pecas….le gritaba

Abu… abue….

Mientras una feliz pareja abrazada caminaba hacia ella…

Candy con su nuevo embarazo...y Albert con una sonrisa eterna…

mmmm….bueno …..pero que estoy pensando**….¡Claro que no¡…**esa revoltosa no se que tiene que a todos mis nietos se han enamorado de ella ….hasta Williams…..**Candy** **White** no será jamás la esposa de Williams …..Eso no.

Mientras George se alejaba rumbo al corporativo…

Vaya….vaya no todo salió como lo esperaba….

Si con estoy Albert no aprovecha de una vez por todas para declarársele a Candy…juro que me iré aun monasterio….

Jamás pensé que cayeran,…. solo pensé que con averiar ligeramente les daría un buen susto y con ellos creerse próximos a la muerte…descubrirían el uno por el otro sus sentimientos.

También para George no era un secretos los sentimientos de Albert aunque no comprendía el silencio de este.

Terry ,…era un fantasma en la vida de la pecosa y para el pesaba aunque para Candy casi ya ni le nombraba…pero así son los enamorados crean montañas donde solo hay pequeños granos….

En fin espero estén bien y resulte en una muy buena boda a fin de año….

Sonrió socarronamente…

Conocía el temperamento apasionada de su jefe…las innumerables amantes….muchas pero todas antes de que Candy .

Recordó como Candy había entrado en sus vidas

Una tarde fría en la ciudad de Chicago Albert en compañía de George habían salido de paseo hacia un parque venían de una gala de Escoceses…el traía su Kilt realmente era guapísimo…de pronto una pequeña niña se acerco…

¿Eres del espacio?

Ante la inocente pregunta…Albert quedo maravillado al poder ver las esmeraldas de sus ojos….

George muy serio contesto...

Márchate….deja en paz al señorito…

¿Eres un chico y usas pollera de mujer….y esa cosa grande que tiene estomago con una pipa?

JAJAJAJAJAJA….

Antes de las palabras inocentes Albert y George rompieron a carcajada viva….

Se llama gaita y este es el vestuario original de los hombres de Escocia se llama Kilt…¿quieres oírme?

Si….

Ohm…parecen caracoles arrastrándose…

Jajajajajaja….

¿Compras galletas…por favor nos ayudarías mucho en el hogar de pony si lo haces?

George intervino….

No gracias…

Por favor…

Deja de molestar al señorito…

¡Candy¡

¡Candy¡

Ya voy hermana maría…solo que estos riquillos no quisieron comprarme nada…lo dijo esto aborde de lagrimas…corriendo hacia los demás niños que también vendían…

La verdadera tristeza de Candy era que Annie la que consideraba casi una hermana y que había sido adoptada se negaba a seguir con ella escribiendo.

George ¿Por qué la trataste así?

Perdón Williams pero no creo que quieras comer algo de la calle…

Ve a comprarle todas las galletas que ella vende….

¿Cómo?

Si hoy llevaremos a obsequiar galletas a las oficinas del corporativo..

Como usted ordene…

Ah y averigua quien esa niña de hermosa sonrisa quiero saber todo de ella…

Disculpe hermana…. ¿donde esta la pequeña pecosa?

¿Candy?

¡perdónela señor es que están pequeña¡ ¿le ha faltado el respeto?

No pero deseo saber de esa pequeña...

Ahí la hermana le comento la labor que ella hacían para esos niños huérfanos ….y así tras el papeleo Candy White se convirtió en una Andrew….la cual la enviaron a estudiar a Inglaterra y tras vivir toda clase de peripecias…con sus primos Alistear y Archie y conocer a su primer gran amor…Terry Grandchester…para después haberlo terminado por culpa de una mala chica…

Una noche cansada de los tratos en ese colegio y llevando la idea de valerse por si misma escapo …cual no seria su sorpresa que en una noche en las calles de Londres fue a

Toparse con Albert….siendo esta una bellísima adolescente de la cual de inmediato este quedara prendado para siempre de ella.

Ante la negativa de ella…el la dejo que hiciera su camino…ya que el no figuraba directamente como su tutor sino como su amigo ya que ella sabia de el solo el nombre de Albert y creía que William Albert Andrew era el padre de el quien, la había adoptado y que era un hombre mayor.

Apartar de ahí y el giro de la vida Candy llego a ser una enfermera de planta en el hospital Santa Juana…..y el solo seguía siendo Albert para ella.

El desesperado por que ella no superaba su primera desilusión….callaba ese amor no correspondido….

Y es que por primera vez su experiencia quedaba a nada…ante ella.

George estaba segura que estaban enamorados…pero siendo ambos iguales de tercos…seria anciano antes que se declararan y se rindieran ante este sentimiento.

Así que hizo sus cálculos solo que fallaron…se suponía la avioneta no despegaría y con el susto quedaran unos en brazos del otro….bueno eso creía…

Realmente estaba preocupados tenían mas de 8 horas que no sabían nada de ellos…y temía por sus vidas…aunque Albert había viajado tanto que le había demostrado a todos que en sobrevivencia se las sabia todas….

Y si el plus de que estaba con el la pecas pues que mejor cuidado….

Ojala pudiera saber que estaban bien…si eso era…podía dejarlos un buen…hasta que regresaron con dos o tres chiquillos cargando….que felicidad fuera eso.

Mientras en la Isla….

Candy había pasado una noche de infierno….toda picada por los mosquitos….muerta de miedo por los ruidos…Albert le había dicho que se embarrara lodo…pero ella se negó…había sido el festín de los moscos…toda maltrecha…se levanto justo cuando el sol quedaba en medio.

Al salir con sus ropas echa girones su hermoso cabello alborotado...parecía una muñequita…

Candy…eres hermosísima…como quisiera dormir como a noche para siempre a tu lado. Eso pensaba Albert

¡Buen día Candy¡

No se que tienen de buenos….mírame…me comieron los moscos …me duele el cuello…la espalda hasta la lengua …-y he de parecer una gallina matada a escobazos con este pelo..

En cambio Albert traía cortados sus pantalones a largo de pescadores sin camisa todo bañado y con un olor a frutas fresca y la mejor sonrisa…

¡Animo pequeña….mira te traigo el desayuno¡

Fue entonces que en una hoja de plátano muy limpia traía una gran variedad de frutas...mango, fresas silvestres, ciruelas, moras…plátanos, guayabas…agua de coco…y apúrate para que te bañes….yo mientras buscare nuestro almuerzo…

¿Pero de donde?... ¿como lo lograste?

¿Qué comeremos?

Mmmm….pienso traer pescado….tal vez alguna langosta o camarones…ya veras…te encantaras...

Vuelvo en un rato…

Gracias Albert…..

Candy vio maravillada el suculento desayuno….vaya que era un bendición tener ahí a Albert…

Así que lo mas rápido que pudo…desayuno…y trato de poner el toque femenino a la cueva…corto flores ,…apilo en un solo lugar la leña busco y acomodo lo que había localizado de sus pertenencia dividió con una sabana para tener cada quien su espacio medio la barrio con algunas varas…quedo irreconocible…

Una vez terminada…se dirigió a bañarse…

Corto algunos limones y naranjas,.. traía un jabón que había guardado del hotel así que improviso un shampoo de cítricos y exprimió algunas fresas para que conservara su cuerpo una linda esencia, busco una ropa ligera…y se desnudo… y se puso a retozar en las cristalinas aguas…

Albert llego…y se asombro al notar lo bonito de la cueva…Candy si que llegaría a ser una gran esposa…

Le divirtió imaginándola...esperando por el...a la hora de la comida…

Acompañada de sus 4 hijos …el deseaba tener una gran familia…..ojala ella se diera cuenta de ese amor…..ese beso …ella le había dicho que le gustaba…pero también había mencionado una carta para Terry…..

Pequeña si al menos supiera que no piensas ya en el….

Sin embargo corría ya más de una hora y ni luces de Candy….Albert se preocupo…

Al ver en su lado de ella que había un poco de ropa se imagino que ella se había ido tal vez a nadar..

Con cautela…llego hasta el rio…no quería asustarla…así iba a hablar cuando vio emerger de las aguas ….su cuerpo…..desnudo….

Sintiéndose libre ella se había desnudado por completo y había lavado toda su ropa.

Si alguna vez la había imaginado Albert así….era corto al ver la perfección de su cuerpo virginal…..

Los pechos generoso y turgentes estaban coronados por pezones rosas…y su abdomen era plano…. su mata de bellos en un rubio casi albino….y sus caderas redondas…

Albert se quedo sin aliento…..el cabello mojado de ella llegaba debajo de sus hermosas pompas….

Cuando la deseaba….hubiese querido inmortalizar esa imagen...o quizás quitarse la ropa y nadar hasta ella…

Pero no era decoroso mirarla…el la amaba…pero ante todo la respetaba….

Así que cuando este se retiraba en forma silenciosa…

Una pantera negra se acerco a beber al rio…

Candy grito y el pobre animal del susto brinco….

Albert no espero más corrió a ayudar a la pecosa que se pego literalmente al cuerpo de el…

De la pantera no se veía nada….

Pero ella estaba pálida del susto ni se había percatado que no traía nada…

Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la saco del agua...

Calma pequeña…

Albert….un animal enorme….

Calma…

Fue en ese momento que ella tomo conciencia de su desnudes…

Bájame Albert...y corrió a taparse con una hoja de una planta grande que había a la orilla…

¡Por que demonios… no me dijiste que estaba desnuda¡

¿Qué?

Pero…pero si yo corrí cuando gritaste…

¡Pero tu me hubieras dicho¡

¡Oye que no te vi…bueno….yo¡

Plasssshhhh…..¡atrevido¡

Sonoro bofetón le dio ala mejilla de Albert….

¿Para que te bañas desnuda?

Pues…yo…por…por...me dio la gana…y…?

Albert le dolió moralmente el bofetón…

¡Entonces no te quejes Candy¡

Además he visto cosas mejores….

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Nada….

Como que nada…

No soy un adolescente he visto mujeres desnudas antes que a ti…..y digo mujeres no chiquillas histéricas…..

Enrollada en una hoja grande….Candy correteo a Albert para darle otro bofetón…

¡Me las pagaras….¡

Jajajajaja….

Si te enojas se te ven mas tus hermosas pecas…

Esas palabras que Albert dijo la pararon en seco….

Terry…..

Para Albert fue una cubetada de agua fría….

No has dejado de amarle… ¿verdad?

No es así…..yo...

Bien….te espero en la cueva….

No me dejes y si regresa….

¡Esta bien vístete¡

Callados regresaron enfrascados cada uno en los pensamientos….

Terry…siempre Terry

¡Dios mío …Terry ¿será feliz con Susana?...¡

¿Por que demonios lo saca para todo?

Al llegar entraron a cada espacio de la habitación que había dividido Candy…..

¿Albert…..cuando nos rescataran?

Candy espero que ya hayan empezado a buscarnos….

¿Y si no?

Mmmmm…bueno pues encontraran nuestras tumbas aquí…tal vez una inscripción diciendo:

"**Aquí yace Candy White enfermera psicópata…y pecosa"**

Jajajajaja…

¿Ah si…y la tuya diría?

"**Aquí yace Albert Andrew solterón y excéntrico magnate engreído"**

Ya…veras….¡me las pagaras¡

Jajajajaja…

Corrieron hasta la playa correteándose….jugaron con la arena y poco rato después de un suculento almuerzo de pescado asado y consomé de camarones….Albert se recostó en la playa…mientras Candy empezó a tejer unas flores y ramas de una palma….

Hermosos collares hizo y un bonito sombrero…hasta Albert,…se maravillo del potencial de creatividad de la pecosa….

YA EN LA NOCHE….

¿Albert?

Si….

Oye te puedo preguntar…. ¿ya has decido con quien te casaras?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Bueno la tía abuela a cada rato te dice…

Candy el elegir al compañero de tu vida es una elección muy seria….

¿Y tú no has pensado en el matrimonio?

¿Yooo?

Pero si aun soy muy joven…apenas comienzo los veinte….

¿Oh acaso es por Terry?

Terry…no...No lo es…solo que bueno…

¿Aun le amas?

Yo…yo ….sabes terminamos tan feo ….que todavía hay dolor en mi corazón…se que ya no lo amo como antes pero debo cerrar este circulo…

Mencionaste en el avión una carta…

Si le he escrito aun no la envió….

¿Vas a volver con el?

No…..no…..el debe estar con Susana….

¿Y si viene por ti...te iras?

Yo…yo...no lo creo...

Albert se levanto y se acerco tomándola por los hombros…

Contéstame Candy…. ¿te iras si el te lo pide?

El esta casado….

Quizás no lo este….

Ya nada es posible entre el y yo

Dime algo Candy…..hasta ¿donde llego ese amor?

Como….

¿Tuviste relaciones íntimas?

Como te atreves….

Recuerda que soy tu padre adoptivo…

No estoy escuchando esto….

Albert había mencionado la palabra **padre,.. ** mientras a Candy le descontrolaba su azul mirada lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda….además desmorono cualquier ilusión que soñara ….el solo la veía como su "hija adoptiva".

Para Albert esa respuesta fue como una afirmación….los celos encendieron su alma….

¿Recuerdas aun sus besos, sus caricias…su cuerpo?

¡Maldita sea como te atreves a decir y pensar esas cosas tan sucias de el y de mi¡

Para tu morbosa imaginación te diré que solo nos besamos una sola vez….ese maldito colegio era una cárcel…solo sufrimiento …..….no se como pudiste enviarme ahí.

La relación que tuve con Terry fue tan pura…tan carente de maldad…lo recuerdo por que el fue el único aparte de mis madres que me ha dado amor…..**lo oíste AMOR**.

Y COMO YA NO TENGO NADA QUE AGREGAR…¡BUENAS NOCHES¡

CANDY….

¡DEJAME EN PAZ…¡

¿Por que me besaste…y me dijiste que me querías?

Mira no estoy de humor para tu interrogatorio….fue…fue un error de movimiento….el avión me llevo a besarte en los labios…..y ..No te imagines mas..."eres mi padre" no…así que duérmete….

Albert levanto el trapo que hacia de dividían de manera que quedaron recostados uno junto al otro …frente a frente…..

Ella se asombro cuando este hizo a tomarla por la cintura…

Y con voz trémula como casi un suspiro su aliento a canela….se acerco a su rostro pecoso…

Realmente me gustó que lo hicieras…..tus labios son muy dulces…..

Yo…

Y no fue mas que acercar mas hasta sus labios…

Que se dio un beso…lleno de ternura…con delicadeza como cuando se toca algo muy frágil...

Candy suspiro…y sin pensar correspondió vehementemente al beso…..

Ella elevo sus manos al cabello de el revolviéndolo esto encendió el temperamento ardiente de Albert, para continuar ese beso con frenesí desbordado sus labios eran ansiosos demandantes sin tregua…poco a poco bajo atreves de su mejilla por su cuello….hasta que un gemido…se escucho de los labios de Candy…..esto hizo reaccionar en un segundo la mente de Albert si continuaban así…..el no podría contenerse….y no deseaba una hora de pasión…quería una vida llena de amor.

CANDICE….CANDICE…

ALBERT….. ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?

Estamos…..por que lo hicimos…..

Tú fuiste quien me beso….yo solo…

Tu me correspondiste… ¿dime que no lo disfrutaste?

Claro que no….

Se levanto como bólido…y con las manos en la cintura…

Claro justo como todo hombre…eres un atrevido…y a hora intentas culparme a mí….

El se levanto y quiso tomarla por la cintura

¡Suéltame¡

Esta bien…..yo solo…mira se que esto estas fuera de control….mejor mañana…no hoy…yo

Si crees que por que me adoptaste ,me diste educación….eres como algunos de esos "tutores" que luego quieren cobrarse a lo chino.

¿Qué?

Estas equivocado…me escuchaste…..no lo permitiré...

Un momento Candy…

El quiso acercarse...y ella le dio un fuerte empujón…y corrió hacia la salida…

Prefiero estar afuera y que me coma una alimaña y no esperar a que me ataques tú….

¡Candy¡

¡Déjame¡

¡Vuelve¡

¡No…no te necesito Albert¡

¡Te ordeno que vengas¡

¡Ha soy mayor de edad…..no puedes obligarme…..¡

Candy si te ofendí…perdóname…yo...

Mira Albert será mejor que busque donde quedarme…no quiero estar contigo…

Quédate aquí tu….yo dormiré junto a la playa….

Mañana si quieres buscare un refugio….

Es justo…..y no vuelvas nunca a besarme…..

No lo hare Candy…tienes mi palabra….solo lo hare por que tu me lo pidas…

Entonces sueña…¡Nunca lo hare¡

¡Hasta mañana¡

Hm…..

Albert le sentó de maravilla poder dormir a la luz de la luna con el marco de las estrellas,….

¡que demonios¡ como pude pensar que ella sentía lo mismo…

Esta claro…Terry….siempre Terry….

Mientras Candy

¡Albert¡…claro su ego ahora yo fui quien le beso…claro igual que todos…..ahora dirá que yo fui la que lo provoque…..pero….pero…

En ese momento se paso un dedo por sus labios aun sentía la tibieza de los labios de Albert…..realmente fue una sensación exquisita su ritmo cardiaco parecía haberse perdido por algún lugar y un calor electrizante recorrió desde la punta de su columna vertebral hasta el ápice de sus piernas….jamás ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que un simple beso se sintiera de esa forma….

Su conciencia no la dejo dormir…pensando en que quizás lo atacara alguna alimaña… deseaba que amaneciera lo antes posible…sin embargo el cansancio y las emociones le ganaron y cuando el sol ya estaba en su cenit.

¡Oh por dios¡ debe ser tardísimo….

Se escucho un gruñir de estomago…anunciándole que ya necesitaba alimentarse y un exquisito aroma…..la guio…hasta…

Albert había improvisado un rustico caldero y con algunos restos del avión….ya había formado un mesa con troncos unos asientos…

¡Buen día dormilona¡

Bue…buen día Albert…..yo …que pena me quede dormida…..y….y…fue por tu culpa pues tu….tu yo no sabia si estabas bien y como todo estaba tan oscuro….

Jajajaja…

¡Albert¡

En cambio yo dormí como nunca fue increíble ver el amanecer y sabes estoy preparando un sopa de lima , frutas de temporada hay jugo de naranja y papaya…así que si deseas sírvete…ah y seremos vecinos pues hoy mismo pienso construir mi cabaña….

¿Y yo?

Bueno pienso que a ti nunca te gusta que otros hagan por ti….así que dejare que saques lo mejor de ti…y veré desde mi lugar como sobrevives…..claro que siempre se necesita alguien para ayudar así que si quieres puedes ser…Hm….mi asistente es decir laves mi ropa, limpies la cabaña….en fin una ama de casa….

¡Que…..yo sea tu criada…..por lo inútil que crees tu que soy¡

Yo no he dicho tal cosa…..solo que eres una testaruda….y bueno esta bien que me pruebes lo contrario y a la vez te pruebes a ti misma a que tan independiente eres…..no lo crees..

Eres…..eres…acepto…..no seré tu criada viviré mejor en la cueva y….y…ya veras….tu serás quien vendrás a mi a pedirme ayuda…..y recuerda que ya he vivido sola…así que…ya veras…..siempre se necesita un cocinero y asistente….cuando quieras el puesto será tuyo…

Hecho…

Vale….

Y así ambos egos….

Albert de inmediato con la herramienta rescatada y con otras mas que el construyo se puso de inmediato a hacer su cabaña…

Mientras Candy toda furica lo espiaba de cuando en cuando….

Poco después ella salió a recoger leña,….después frutas ,…..Albert la observaba discretamente…..realmente la quería pero a veces le molestaba saber cuan Candy era de testaruda…..y eso seria un buen pretexto para que ella viniera a correr a sus brazos por protección….y tal vez amor…

La noche anterior solo paso la noche suspirando por ese beso y con la inquietud de pensar que de no haberse detenido….quizás ella fuese ya su mujer….realmente la deseaba….las imágenes de su cuerpo lo asaltaron toda la noche…justo cuando se animo a irle a ver…al amanecer la encontró sentada dormida , el la levanto en brazos la llevo hasta su camastro…y la cubrió con un improvisado cobertor….el no quería que Candy lo buscara por sentirse sola sino que lo amara como el a ella.

Debía poner distancia pues el era un hombre completo y ella una virginal muchacha no sabia cuanto podría contenerse…así que era mejor cada quien en su casa aunque pasaría las noches pensando en ella…..pero seria lo mejor….

Al caer la noche una cabaña hermosísima echa con troncos y madera y con techo de palma tejida y hasta con un corredor….

Realmente era muy bien hecha la recamara tenia un balcón…y Albert se llevo lo que rescato del avión….tenia una cama hecha de madera….y con los sillones de la avioneta una pequeña sala…..muy equipada… muy masculina.

Mientras candy comenzó a querer hacer una fogata y lo único que logro fue comenzar a ahogarse con el humo…..

Toda llena de hollín salió tosiendo…

¡cof…cof¡

¿Necesitas ayuda?

¡NO¡

Bueno…..si gustas para el almuerzo hare pescado asado…..estas invitada…ah y espero tu traigas el postre…

Yo me hare mi comida…gracias

Como gustes….

¡maldición¡ como se ha de estar riendo de mi…ya me imagino…

Jajaja…pobre Candy…pero debe saber que no se hace fuego con leña verde…jajajaja…

Realmente se veía adorable toda llena de hollín…pobrecita….aunque no cambia su carácter…

Ha veces Albert pensaba que esa pequeña pecosa tenia un huracán adentro realmente poseía un carácter volcánico para tan corta estatura…pero a el le parecía adorable…

Y así a la hora de la comida…

Con una rama de un árbol se metió al mar y cada que veía un pez trataba de pegarle…logrando además que huyera….ella caer de pompas al agua…

Albert estaba sentado degustando el pescado asado al carbón….con ensalada de pepinos silvestres...y agua de coco…mordiéndose los labios por contenerse la risa…

Candy…..ven….

Bah…déjame en paz…..

Por favor pequeña…no seas orgullosa acompáñame…..

No….

Te lo pido….además…..se que no lograras atrapar nada….

No me importa…..no tengo apetito…

Candy…

¿Qué quieres Albert?

Mira dejemos esto…quieres….yo no deseo estar molesto…

Pues no….no deseo que creas que no se sobrevivir sin ti,… me escuchas….

Ven a comer…

No...Gracias…

Te lo pido por última vez….

He dicho que no…

Bueno pues como quieras…..

Tú lo has dicho….

Mientras en Chicago….

¡George ¡ que has sabido de Williams dímelo….¡te lo exijo¡

Lo siento madame la torre de control perdió contacto con ellos por esta altura y aun no sabemos nada…

La guardia costera ya ha emprendido la búsqueda

¡Jesús bendito¡

Sin embargo me acaban de decir el centro meteorológico que se aproxima una tormenta y que los próximos tres días suspenderán por mal tiempo la búsqueda…..

¿Quesee?

¡Y si están heridos¡

¿Y?

Calma Sra. Elroy recuerde que Candy es enfermera y que el sr Williams bueno ha sido aventurero…vagabundo….es decir el ha sobrevivido en condiciones aun mas agrestes que esta…..

¡No me tranquilizas¡

¡te exijo tu organices la búsqueda …ahora mismo¡

Sra. Elroy….. La capitanía del puerto ha cerrado a la navegación y no dejaran salir ningún tipo de nave…

¿Y por aire?

Menos….

¡dios mío¡…..¡esto me va a matar¡

Sra. Ponerse así no ayudara….

¿Y que quieres…..?

Que trate de tranquilizarse…..y orar…..solo eso por el momento….

George estaba realmente afligido…jamás pensó que lo que el había planeado para que fuera el momento especial para que esos dos testarudos cayeran enamorados…..ahora era una pesadilla…y solo por el haber querido jugar a Cupido….cuanto se lamentaba…..Albert para el era un hijo….y pues la pecosa…..al entrar a sus vidas …..seria para el pues como su hija…o mas bien su nuera….realmente le agradaba mucho pensar..Que ella fuese algún día, la esposa de Albert era su contraparte perfecta…

Ajenos a todo lo que venia….

El cielo comenzó aponerse gris en la isla….

Albert de inmediato…pensó en una tormenta fuerte y fue a buscar a Candy a la cueva alertándola…..

Candy…pequeña….he observado las nubes y se que vendrá una fuerte tormenta ven conmigo…..esta cueva no es segura….además debemos apresurarnos a proveernos de víveres no se cuanto dure esta ,…y tal vez no podamos salir en días…ven conmigo apúrate que debo ir por frutas agua y ver que mas queda del avión que nos ayude…..

No…iré aquí me quedo….gracias tomare mis precauciones…

Por favor...candy…

Gracias Albert pero debo ser fuerte y como tu haces y dices debo valerme por mi misma…

Esta segura?

Si…

Ok….ya sabes si me necesitas…..ven te estaré esperando….

Gracias pero no iré…..

Candy…

Dime?

Estarás bien?

Si…por supuesto….

Bueno iré por provisiones…..¿vienes?

No iré mas tarde…..

Ok…

Albert le dolió el rechazo completo y aunque no era su costumbre pensó que era decisión de ella aunque estaría al pendiente por si ella necesitaba algo…

En una hora mas o menos Albert había reunido suficiente comida frutas, incluso pescado que había secado….cocos…agua y comenzó por reforzar las ventanas de la cabaña…así mismo junto mucha leña…..y …..vio cuando candy solo llevaba unos cuantos frutos y nada de agua….

Candy….llevas muy pocas provisiones…y

Déjame quieres?

Ok como quieras…..

En minutos el viento comenzó aumentar y la lluvia así como los truenos retumbaban en el mar…Albert, sabia de sobra que a Candy le aterraban los rayos….se asomaba por una ventana…pero no lograba mas que mirar la cueva y la cantidad de lluvia que se precipitaba sobre ellos….

Candy había logrado prender una fogata y mantenerse caliente sin embargo a medida que la lluvia aumentaba…se iba colando por la entrada….

Tuvo que de inmediato levantar la ropa y la fruta….la cueva cada vez se sentía mas fría…..

Y cada vez que sonaba un trueno ella se abrazaba a sus piernas temblando…¿Cómo estaría Albert?

Debía haberse ido con el…eso le decía una vocecita interna….pero no su orgullo le daba mil razones para no hacerlo…..

Al segundo día de la tormenta la cueva casi estaba inundada en su totalidad …muchas de la ropas de candy estaba ya mojada incluyendo la leña…y ya pasaba del medio día y no tenia alimento….

Las tripas le gruñían ya no había nada que comer…y la lluvia no cesaba….

Así que decidió aventurarse a salir…total ya estaba mojada….iría a buscar unas frutas o algo y comería y si tenia suerte tal vez encontraría otro refugio…..

Albert vio que Candy salía en medio de la lluvia pensó en salir tras ella…pero recordó como se negó otras veces así que se quedo pendiente a su regreso hablaría muy seriamente y le exigiría o la fuerza la llevaría hasta la cabaña si era posible…lo mas seguro que no tardara a lo mejor y iba a recoger frutos…..esperaría…..

Y salió…al regresar…..llevaba las manos cargada de plátanos y algunas guayabas que yacían en el suelo por la lluvia…cuando paso junto a ella un pequeño animalito chillaba del terror…..era un pequeño cachorro de mapache….huía asustado…..

Ella lo levanto….y cuando vio atrás de ella…venia a toda prisa la pantera….ella corrió …con todas sus fuerzas dejando la fruta regada….la pantera al caer los frutos encima se paro aturdida….ella en su huida no vio y siguió,… huyendo con todas sus fuerzas…hasta llegar aun claro…había perdido sus sandalias e iba descalza…..en su loco caminar…solo sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pie…y solo cojeando con el animalito en brazos…logro recostarse…en una roca plana…después no supo mas…..

Pasaron tres horas…..

Albert no soporto mas…..el había estado pendiente y no había visto que ella volviera…

¿Le habrá pasado algo…..?

Dios mío….que no sea así…..

¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para dejarla ir sola?

y…..no por favor dios que no le haya pasado nada…así tenga que poner de cabeza a la isla…la encontrare…..y ahora si aunque sea a la fuerza ella estará aquí conmigo en la cabaña.

Y se dispuso a buscarla…primero a reserva…después al no hallarla en los lugares comunes…a los gritos la llamaba…..

A lo lejos y a pesar de la intensa lluvia que ya le calaba hasta los huesos…la vio estaba sobre un piedra parecía ser ….que estaba sin sentido….corrió con todas sus fuerzas…

¡Candy¡ ¡candy¡

¡Candy…por favor¡ ¡Candy …. Mi amor¡

¡Candy no me asustes¡

Al tocar sus hermosas mejillas ardían en fiebre estaba sumamente mojada…temblaba…

Balbucían incoherencias y por ratos se quejaba….

Albert…me duele….al….Terry no….no….ella…..ella

Albert….te…te…..a….no te enam…ellas…..no …..yo sol….ahí….

Albert…..no .te….va…no….me….de….

Candy…que te han hechos…que te paso….

La tomo en sus brazos y cuando iba a correr…el animalito gemía también estaba lastimado y sangraba….

¿Oh….pequeño que te ha pasado?

Ven conmigo también….no temas no te hare daño….

Y así con Candy y el mapache corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña…..estaba desesperado….

Candice…por dios…

No te mueras pequeña…. ¿que hare?

Tu eres la enfermera…yo…yo solo soy quien te ama…te adora…no se vivir sin ti….

Había que secarla…..

De un tirón desgarro su vestido y quedo desnuda ante el…..no había tiempo para embelesarse con su belleza…..rápidamente la reviso…algo la había atacado….llego hasta su pie y vio la especie de aguijón…que tenia era de una especie de raya…por el tamaño vio que se trataba de un animal todavía pequeño,…..sabia la toxicidad de su veneno…..debía actuar de inmediato ya que la vida de la pecosa peligraba…

De inmediato…limpio la herida retiro el agujón…y baño su cuerpo con hojas de mulato (árbol tropical que ayuda a bajar la fiebre)…ella temblaba por la fiebre…..

El oraba…

Señor te pido por ella…..si la sacas con bien iré a hablar con Terry…..yo si ella y el se aman…..hare lo posible por que sean felices…aunque tengan que soportar que Candy este con otro…

Entre las revistas que encontró en la avioneta se encontraba una de espectáculos donde se decía que Susana Marlowe había terminado las relaciones en forma definitiva con Terry…..ya que este había sido desheredado por completo por su padre…y Susana al saberlo pobre…pues vio la conveniencia de aceptar los cortejos de un prominente abogado. Así que Terry era libre…..el se lo había ocultado a Candy…por que temía que ella fuese por el…

Pero ahora si la sacaba dios con bien…el mismo la informaría…..renunciar a ese amor…le costaría la vida a el…pero ella seria por fin feliz…al menos eso pensaba el. Desesperado salió en busca de algunas plantas que creyó reconocer como curativas...salvia…romero...entre otras….

Volvió en seguida con plantas …y con el botiquín de primeros auxilios….hizo lo mejor que pudo y cada vez que le subía la fiebre el bañaba su hermoso cuerpo…

Dos días mas tarde….

Sin haberse separado un segundo….

Albert traía un tazón de un caldo de gallina (por supuesto que silvestre)…con algunas verduras…que lentamente y en pequeños sorbos hizo que Candy bebiera…..

Vamos pequeña tienes que comer…

Al…..a…Albert….mjjjmmmmmmm….

Calma Candy no te esfuerces….

¿Qué me paso?

Pequeña….que saliste en medio de la lluvia y pisaste a una raya…su aguijón es venenoso afortunadamente Clean y tu ya están bien….pero susto te me pegaste…..

¿Clean?

Ah…si a tu lado encontré aun pequeño mapache….le he puesto Clean ya que es muy limpio y hace sus necesidades afuera….

Auggghhhh….

¿Te duele?

Si…lo tengo hinchado…ahí….duele bastante…

¿Tú me desnudaste?

SIP….yo era necesario pequeña ardías en fiebre….Candy te juro…quien nunca lo hice por…..

Shhhh….lo se…solo que pues….yo...

Vamos hice lo mismo que tu harías por mi…no?

En un segundo Candy pensó en el cuerpo de Albert desnudo mientras ella le daba un baño de esponja…nunca antes había pensado en una forma tan erótica…tanto que sus mejilla se arrebolaron….

Albert…..

Si….

Gracias…..de verdad he sido una necia…malagradecida y tus eres tan bueno….

Candy…..no digas eso….

Mira que ojeras traes ¿no has dormido verdad?

No…bueno….

Cuantos días Albert…..?

Llevas dos días…..inconsciente…

Ohm…..

Cuando candy le acaricio la mejilla, noto que Albert ardía en fiebre.

¡Pillaste un resfrió…estas ardiendo tu¡

Candy…no es nada…yo...

¡AAAAAccccchuuuuuuu¡

¡Nada eh¡

Ahora yo seré quien te cuide….

Candy tu no estas al cien de recuperada…

Pues si pero tu no estas bien….

Y sin mas….

Vamos Albert debemos bajar tu fiebre…

Rápidamente y antes de que el dijera nada…ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa…..

Para ella eran tan comunes los pacientes del hospital…

Sin embargo hacerlo en Albert…..cuando cobro conciencia nuevamente sus mejillas se arrebolaron…..

Para Albert tampoco fue lo mejor….viendo como sus pequeñas manos desabrochabas su camisa….y ver como lo empujaba subagente hacia la cama…..era sumamente erótico…aunado que ella llevaba una camisa ancha de el…..ya que su ropa estaba en la cueva….sin nada mas abajo..De esta…..

Tenia que poner toooooooddaaaaaa su fuerza mental…para que cierta parte de su anatomía no reaccionara…..

Este…Candy…..yo….yo lo hago…mira mejor…ahí hay unas hojas…de eucalipto…

Por supuesto unas cataplasmas….

Prepárate por que te bañare yo…

¿Bañarme?

Si para bajar la fiebre…..

Tú lo hiciste conmigo no?

Ahora me toca a mí?

Pero…pero…

Pero nada desnúdate…..recuerda que soy enfermera titulada….

Además no creo que tengas nada diferente a lo que ya he visto…

¿A quien?

Como?

Pues a mis pacientes….

¿Tú los bañas?

Si he bañado a todos grandes .chicos, jóvenes, ancianos…..hombres y mujeres…vamos no seas tímido…

Albert pensaba no en la timidez sino en la erección que no deseaba que Candy la notara….

Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que la ultima prenda pugno por salir….el era una granada…y ella con mas razón…verlo a el desnudo…era comparar a Apolo dios griego….la perfección de su pecho….sus brazos y piernas cinceladas a la perfección y aunque casi debían darle premio por bajar su libido gracias a su control mental…estaba demasiado bien dotado….para no turbarse.

Candy de mil colores…pero haciendo en la perfección su papel de profesional de la salud…

Comenzó por bañarle….

Curiosamente hasta del dolor del pie había quedado en segundo termino ….y aunque solo en la vertida del agua preparada consistía el baño….hacia lo posible para no fijarse en el cuerpo de el….

El nunca había pasado por una situación así…..y menos por que al salpicarla de agua a ella…la camisa se le pegaba del todo a su piel dejando traslucir por completo su pecho…sus aureolas sonrosadas de sus senos…su vientre plano…..y ….

Era la tortura mas exquisita….ojala durara para siempre…justo cuando creía no poder soportar mas semejante visión y dominar su deseo…

Candy lo tapo con un trapo largo y lo recostó…lo seco...y puso cataplasmas calientes de eucalipto y sauco…

Albert al fin pudo esconder su erección entre las ropas….y sentir las manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo…..

Poco a poco la fiebre comenzó a ceder….el comenzó a dormirla…

Candy gracias…

Descansa Albert…

Ella salió rápidamente…fue a refrescarse su rostro sentía que le ardía la cara….jamás le había sucedido cosa alguna con otro paciente…ahora lo sabia su cuerpo lo deseaba…..era deseo ya no era mas la jovencita de pensamientos castos era ahora la mujer que deseaba aun hombre….

A….. Albert.

Albert por su parte no podía creer que ella lo hubiese bañado y el hubiese soportado aquello…jamás pensó en un día agradecerle a su maestro en el Tíbet por el control mental…hoy lo hacia…..como hubiese querido cuando ella le desabrochaba la camisa el hacer lo mismo….

Le ardía las manos, si ella hubiese visto que al levantar los brazos por el hueco del cuello de la camisa pudo ver sus senos por completo ,el poseía mayor estatura….a que sabría su piel….tal vez….sabia igual dulce como sus labios.

No podía mas debía decirle la verdad….toda incluyendo lo de Terry…

Así que envuelto con la cobija ala cadera…se paro dispuesto a hablar de una vez por todas cuando esto lo hacia ella había decidido hacer lo mismo confesar que ella no podía mas sabia que lo amaba y ahora el orgullo no cavia como medio de separación entre los dos.

Al entrar y el otro al salir…..se toparon….

Candy….

Albert:

Candy necesito decirte algo….

Yo también…

No puedo callar más…

Yo tampoco

Albert….

Candy…

Te amo… (Ambos repitieron)

Te amo…y tú me amas...pequeña?

Si…yo no puedo….mira se que no debo…pero no me dejes de hablar…yo entiendo que no…

No pudo continuar los labios de Albert la callaron y sus manos estaban acariciando su rostro….

Fue un beso dulce….exquisito….sus labios eran tan suaves, tibios….y se movían delicadamente….ella gimió y el introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella…era una caricia nueva pero adictiva…ella aunque no había sido besada así…..siguió, su ejemplo….en segundo su lengua se introdujo en el….fue una caricia candente al grado que Albert la sostuvo aun mas cerca a su cuerpo…..ella bajo sus manos que las tenia en sus hombros por el largo de su espalda y ahora fue el que gimió…

El beso fue volviéndose apasionado…caliente….sus dientes mordían ligeramente su labio inferior de ella mientras ella bajaba sus manos a los glúteos de el…..eso fue ardoroso para el y comenzó a besar su cuello a prodigar caricias…hasta que con su manos izquierda fue alcanzando su senos…sus pezones estaban totalmente duros…al sentir la presión de sus dedos ella arqueo el cuello y el acerco aun mas su cuerpo…..el roce hizo que la cobija cayera y su cuerpo desnudo de el …..totalmente pegado al de ella….poco a poco y con caricias suaves…..el fue desabrochando la camisa de ella…cayendo al suelo…ambos respiraban agitadamente…el miro sus ojos ella solo movió la cabeza en una aceptación tacita….

El la levanto en brazos…..

En la recamaran nuevamente comenzaron las caricias ,…los besos sin tregua….sus gemidos…eran melodía….cuando el, la deposito suavemente en la cama…..

Candy te amo….estas segura de esto…..no te hare daño…solo es que no podre detenerme….dímelo ahora….

Albert siempre desee ser del hombre que amo….

Eres tu…y si quiero…solo quiero que sepas que nunca yo…..y no se como….es decir….

Shssss…nuevamente la beso y fue besando su cuerpo…..primero sus brazos…sus manos….después volvió con caricias suaves y seguras sus senos fueron bebidos….ella se retorcía de placer al sentirlo….nuevamente el bajo aun mas a su vientre….aun mas….su triangulo de bello rubio….bajo mas, los pliegues de su entrada vaginal estaba totalmente húmeda….el se acerco y beso y acaricio los labios con su lengua….fue bebiendo de su fuente…ella estaba totalmente enardecía gemía…sollozaba…..jamás pensó que ese lugar pudiera alguien prodigar caricias así….los libros de anatomía nada decían al respecto…..poco a poco ella empezó a sentir que toda sensación llegaba aun limite…solo tembló cuando estallo contra su boca…su primer orgasmo…la cubrió de una aura….

Pequeña…..te amo….déjame entrar en ti….déjame hacerte mía….

A...Albert…..por favor….

El se acomodo entre sus piernas…suave pero firme entro en ella…sintió como sus virginales pliegues se abrían y como su himen cedía ante la entrada de su miembro….

Ella gimió….el beso delicadamente…..

¡Candy…..amor mío¡

¡Albert…¡

Poco a poco el volvió a besarla hasta que la molestia pasara y un suave pero rítmico vaivén comenzó a hacerle el amor…..

Profundos suspiros, gemidos….te amos…y miles de promesas se escuchaban en esa habitación de esa cabaña…

Nuevamente el aura de un nuevo orgasmo la cubría hasta que el siguió dos veces mas embestido …tensando su cuerpo y tras un largo gemido…se vertió dentro de ella…..

Su cuerpo cayó aun lado de ella sin separarse…..

Te amo….Candy….

Al separarse,…. un poco de la sangre salió de su cuerpo….

Eres….el primero Albert…yo nunca.

Lo se y gracias por este hermoso regalo…te amo con todo mi corazón….

Yo también te amo….Albert.

Los besos los fueron tranquilizando ambos se cubrieron y durmieron unas horas…

Casi al amanecer…ella se despertó…

Lo miro a su lado…era la primera vez que amanecía en brazos de un hombre…..del hombre de su vida…del amor…..sus ojos cerrados…sus rasgos..perfectos…su rubio cabello….si era suyo…..escucharlo vibrar y gemir sobre su cuerpo…..verlo llegar al clímax con una sonrisa de felicidad….era lo mas hermoso…ya nada de lo demás importaba….ella lo amaba y era correspondida….no soporto mas….y lo beso….

El se despertó y la miro…sus preciosos ojos verde…..brillaban como piedras de jade pulidas… su rubicunda cabellera desparramada en la cama…realmente era una mujer en la extensión de la palabra…su espalda estaba llena de arañazos…era sumamente apasionada….como el…su exacta contraparte…..

No soporto mas y nuevamente comenzó a acariciarla….ella aunque sentía una ligera molestia por el recién desfloramiento…no dudo un instante en desear volver a sentir el goce de su entrega…nuevamente la danza del amor…y se abandonaron a la pasión…..

Mientras en Chicago

Elizabeth Elroy había pasado una noche de infierno….pensando….y cabeceando por ratos….había tenido un sueño donde había visto a Albert y Candy abrazados felices.

¡Williams no vayas a cometer una locura¡

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos…

¡Sra. Elroy¡

¡George por dios que son esos gritos¡

Perdóneme…pero parece que tienen una idea de donde puede haber aterrizado Williams y ya ha salido la marina nuevamente en su búsqueda.

Bendito sea dios….¡pero que haces muévete¡

¡Quiero que vayas con ellos y me llamas de inmediato¡

¡Ya mismo….. Sra.¡

Mientras tanto…

Era casi medio día y Albert y Candy recién despertaban el ejercicio de toda la noche y prácticamente la mañana completa los había dejado exhaustos pero inmensamente felices…Candy por primera vez se sentía plena, satisfecha …..Ella se sabía una mujer enamorada pero jamás pensó que amar en la forma que se entrego era así perfecto.

Terry…solo era la ilusión del primer amor…el descubrir de los sentimientos…

Albert eres el amor único total y verdadero ese que hace que tus sentidos se alteren…que sientes que tocas el cielo…. Albert te amo tanto…jamás pensé que yo Candy White podría entregarme de esa forma aun hombre sin ningún asomo de pudor…o de vergüenza es como si mi cuerpo lo conociera y todo era tan natural…

CANDY TE AMO….

Ella lo miro a su lado desnudo perfecto….el tocaba sus cabellos, la abrazaba…y la miraba como si ella fuera única y perfecta…..la hacia sentir una diosa.

Solo deseaba fundirse en su cuerpo…nuevamente no parar jamás…la había amado desde hace tanto….había guardado estoicamente silencio a este amor tan grande….ahora aunque quisiera no tenia control alguno su corazón era libre…para decirle que la amaba…sabia que debía decirle lo de Terry…..pero aun tenia temor….saberse amado o por lo menos deseado le había calado el alma…pero saber que ningún hombre jamás había compartido la intimidad de ella inflamo su fuero interno…Candy le había regalado a el su primera vez…ni siquiera a Terry….a quien ella tanto había amado…y ahora escuchar un te amo en sus labios…..podría morir ya mismo….la felicidad para el era total…¡**candy le amaba…a el solo a el**!

ALBERT TE AMO…

Yo quiero que sepas…que te he amado desde hace un tiempo….no quería reconocerlo…por que te debo tanto….se que no soy una heredera, ni tengo linaje…no me arrepiento siempre soñé entregarme al hombre que amo…..no te sientas comprometido a nada conmigo….yo tome la decisión….y tu no tienes deber alguno para conmigo y…

El beso sus labios para callarla….

Escúchame bien mi amor….toda mi vida he deseado lo que estoy viviendo en este momento…escuchaste, no lo cambiaria por nada y daría todo lo que poseo por poder yo estar a tu altura….si soy un heredero…alguien que tiene un deber sin quererlo…sin haberlo obtenido con mi propio esfuerzo…es verdad…pero si tu me lo pidieras me quedaría en esta isla…contigo hasta el día de mi muerte….solo me importas tu…..estas manos saben de ganarse el pan por si mismo…no necesito ser William Andrew para protegerte, alimentarte…o amarte…solo deseo ser Albert….un hombre con la fuerza en su espíritu y sus manos para darte y tenerte como una Reyna….solo te suplico nunca me alejes de tu lado…por que prefiero la muerte antes que perderte.

Candy te he amado desde siempre…..creo que te amare mas allá de mi vida y soy yo quien creo no merecerte…..

Suplique a dios por que un día uno solo uno, me miraras como hoy lo estas haciendo…..amanecer en tus brazos….ser lo primero que vea cuando los rayos del sol entre en mi habitación….y lo ultimo cuando la noche caiga…te amo…..se que no te gusta alternar en la odiosa sociedad que prefieres igual que yo la libertad….pero por primera vez..no la deseo….quiero ser cautivo tuyo…..quiero llamarte mía…saber que donde quiera que vaya tu estarás junto a mi….deseo hijos…..quiero una familia….pero solo contigo…quiero saber lo que es llegar a mi hogar….saber que la mujer que amo…me espera…..que yo tenga un sentido de pertenencia…que alguien me ame por mi…..solo por mi….y eso solo lo tengo contigo….no quiero que halla nada entre nosotros. Ser uno contigo en cuerpo y alma…que sepas todo de mi…..

Candy….cásate conmigo…te lo pido….

Cásate conmigo princesa….por que te amo y te juro siempre hare y daré todo de mi para hacerte feliz…..

Cásate conmigo… por que tu iluminas mi vida, no se vivir sin ti….

Cásate conmigo por que aunque otros te amen…nadie lo hará como yo…daría mi vida por la tuya.

Cásate conmigo pequeña…..déjame y hazme alcanzar la felicidad a tu lado.

Se que nos es así como yo quería hacerlo…pero hoy estamos aquí con dios como testigos…desnudos en el paraíso….solo tu y yo ….un hombre enamorado y una mujer única como lo eres tu…¿ME ACEPTAS?

Ella lo miro…y supo que el y solo el….seria el hombre de su vida…..solo el….

Si…mi amor…..y aunque Candy White no posee nada….solo su corazón…este te lo entrego a ti….para siempre….

Candy no digas eso mi amor …posees lo que mas admiro de una mujer INTEGRIDAD,VALOR,SENTIMIENTOS,CORAJE,ENTREGA…..eso para mi es mas valioso que todo el oro del mundo…..

se besaron dulcemente sellando ese gran amor…y con la ilusión de un futuro juntos, iban a seguir hablando hasta que la panza de candy gruño como DESESPERADA…

AUGHH…UPS...

JAJAJAJAJA….

¡ALBERT!

Y de pronto la panza de Albert gruño igual….

JAJAJAJAJAJA…

AH VERDAD….

¡Candy!

Vamos pequeñas que tanto ejercicio nos ha dado mucha hambre…

Candy enrojeció…al recordar las horas de placer vividos al lado del hombre amado….y mas aun por el recuerdo de su virginal desfloramiento…una mancha rojiza en las sabanas….Albert la miro como se mira lo mas valioso y amado….

Candy no te avergüences por haberme dado tu amor….te amo…..ha sido todo tan hermoso tan puro…pequeña gracias por ese hermoso regalo de tu primera vez….te amo…

Se besaron y ahora escucharon unos chillidos era clean su nueva mascota que también tenia hambre

¡Hola Clean!

Después de preparar sus alimentos….caminaron abrazados….por la orilla de la playa….hasta que oscureció un día mas en ese paraíso…Albert sabia que al volver esos momentos los guardarían como únicos ….pero solo hasta que estuvieran casados no dejaría a Candy por nada de este mundo le esperaba montaña de trabajo, negociaciones y viajes…..encierro y mas trabajo…y candy el hospital y el hogar de pony…..

Deseo por un momento que todos los creyeran muertos y no volver jamás ahí tenia todo…..l tenia a ella y juntos en el paraíso…así le había puesto de nombre a la isla….no deseaba mas.

Mientras tanto George...

En el puerto todo estaba dispuesto para salir a investigar junto con la armada del puerto a tres islas donde por las coordenadas pensaban que podrían estar con algo de suerte en alguna de ellas…..sobre todo le preocupaba por que según informes algunas eran ocupadas por tribus salvajes…o por algunos contrabandistas o traficantes para guardar sus mercancía ilícitas así que debían de encontrarlos lo antes posible.

Candy esa noche traía después de bañarse en el rio con Albert un camisón de seda que había sido un regalo de Annie…parecía mas bien el ajuar intimo de una novia…pero bueno se le veía espectacular…Albert no cavia de orgullo que esa preciosidad fuera suya….y mas que le amara…con la misma pasión que el la amaba.

El le había pedido que haría una cena especial….así que reunió frutas y muy bello hizo algunas decoraciones con ellas….corto cocos…y hizo piñas coladas….encendió unos apompo…(especie de frutos huecos que sirven de lámparas) y dio un especial toque a la cena a la orilla del mar….todo era mágico como el amor que sentía,… los besos y caricias y la deliciosa cena…era el marco perfecto para su amor….largas charlas y risas acompañaban la velada y ya entrada la noche Candy comenzó por tener algo de frio….Albert le dijo muy atento si deseaba retirarse ya…o si quería que fuera por algún abrigo para ella….

Ella decidió que deseaba disfrutar de su primera noche como pareja un tiempo mas…..y le dijo que fuera por algo con que cubrirse….

Albert se fue… tardo un poquito por que aprovecho para que todo lo de la cueva estuviera ya en su cabaña…..y cuando volvió a su lado….ella no esta ahí…..

Temiendo por ella corrió alrededor de la orilla de la playa….nada parecía como si hubiese desaparecido…..desesperado gritaba a todo pulmón….

¡CCCCAAAAAANNNNDDDDYYYYYYY!

¡Dios mío que paso…..!

Nada….el había estado en África y un guía le enseño a segur huellas…..fue cuando se dio cuenta…que había huellas de otros pies….como de cinco o mas hombres…

Desesperado…corrió hasta internarse dentro de la isla….

Nada….se dirigió al otro…cuando un animalito le chillo era Clean….

¿Clean donde esta Candy?

¡Candy donde esta!

El animalito pareció entenderle se paro en dos manitas y chillaba…Albert pensó que indicaba que lo siguiera y así lo hizo….

Al llegar a lo mas tupido dela isla…lo helo….

Donde había hallado a Candy desmayada….nuevamente estaba ahí….inconsciente en medio de la tribu….junto a una especie de deidad…..ella yacía inconsciente…su espesa y rubicunda cabellera se desparramaba….mientras un hombre nativo pintado su rostro en forma ceremonial….indicaba unos especie de canticos…mientras acariciaba..Cerca de sus pechos…

Albert se lleno de furia…ese maldito aprovechando de la inconsciencia de ella…la manoseaba….estaba presto a saltar cuando vio como…..

Otros llenaban a los pies de la piedra flores….y cantaban una hermosa canción….

Parecía una ceremonia donde Candy era halagada con flores de muchos colores…

El sacerdote que la había tocado era para dejarle una flor como gardenia muy grande en su pecho en ese momento Candy volvió de la inconsciencia…se incorporo aturdida cuando se vio rodeada…quiso correr y gritar pero fue una nativa anciana quien la paro en seco….ella una mujer muy vieja de cien años…pero de mirada pizpireta y hermosa sonrisa

Ki anuno e tismird Anaara? (tú eres la diosa anaara)

Candy no entendía nada…..solo observo que no deseaban dañarla por el contrario pensaban que era una especie de diosa…o algo así….

Movió para ambos lados la cabeza en señal de negativa…entonces la anciana del grupo de nativo en un español muy burdo dijo hace muchas lunas una diosa muy buena paso aquí salvo a muchos Anaara…..era como tu pelo de sol y con manchas en la cara…..mira

Le mostro un camafeo con una fecha de mas de cien años de antigüedad que decía Anara Robinson Inglaterra 1898 …..Extrañamente era la viva imagen de ella.

Por voz de la anciana supo que su aldea había tenido un brote de tifo…y ella había llegado con muchos hombres en barco y había llevado medicinas….en recompensa le otorgaron el mote de diosa de la bondad y nombrándola como guardiana de esas tres islas….Candy se conmovió mucho…..la anciana les dijo que ella volvería y que les había prometido traer a ojos de cielo…para que los ayudara con algo así como un salón grande de la salud…y que ellos, no volverían a sufrir por enfermedades…..por desgracia ella no volvió….así que la anciana era una niña pero fue la encargada como vieja matriarca de los nativos de preservar la leyenda ya que a su vuelta traería prosperidad para su gente. Anaara la había enseñado a ella y a otros hablar su lengua aunque la única que seguía viva era ella.

Por ello cuando la vieron sentada a la orilla de la playa pensaron que ella había regresado…..solo que al tratarla de acercar Candy corrió tropezó y perdió el sentido…..

Todos reverenciaron a Candy en señal de respeto….

Candy le dijo a todo que ella era Candy White y que era enfermera….pero antes de seguir Albert emergió de su escondite…..

¡INILLA A MARU SUSULE!…(OJOS DE CIELO)…

La anciana emocionada se acerco al rostro de Albert y acaricio su mejilla….

Oh la leyenda cobra realidad ojos azules ha llegado…grito la anciana todos se postraron ante el …una joven morena de hermoso cabello largo se acerco y puso un collar de flores en su cuello…

¿Albert?

Calma pequeña no…te muevas no sabemos que clase de personas son… a lo mejor desean atacarnos o cenarnos….digo….yo fui a África y se que existen tribus que practican el canibalismo entre sus enemigos….para según ellos absorber su espíritu y su fuerzas….

Candy sonrió…

No Albert ellos solo quieren honrar el recuerdo de una buena mujer que un día les ayudo….lo increíble es que parece como gotas de agua conmigo…

La anciana se acerco y mostro el camafeo….

Verdaderamente asombro el parecido….pero dime buena mujer por que tu me has dicho ojos azules…que tengo que ver yo en esto?

Tu y ella la diosa traerán paz y abundancia para los míos…esta isla es suya mi rey Sugendemendu se la cedió desde ese entonces y cada uno de nosotros venimos cada luna llena a dejar tributo de flores traemos animales y sembramos flores y arboles para cuando volvieran fuera como cuando la dejo la diosa. Tu eres el amor que ella buscaba, por eso el mar la trajo a este lugar buscaba a ojos azules….lamentablemente el dormía con Amoro (dios del cielo) en la eternidad….ella lloraba y sufría por no encontrarlo….yo misma lo lleve donde mi padre lo guardo para el soñar eterno….ella solo se entristeció y ayudo a todos….hasta que ella enfermo y muchos que venían con ella también,… se fue cuando la enfermedad no dejaba su cuerpo ardiendo….yo se que ella no volvería por que su enfermedad era de dolor por que no encontró con vida a ojos azules…..

Candy lloro y corrió a abrazar a Albert que estaba rodeado de aldeanos…

La pecosa…lo abrazo conmovida…lo amaba….el era todo para ella…comprendía el dolor de esa pobre mujer el perder al amor…buscarlo…para encontrarlo muerto…..era muy triste por un segundo pensó que ella no viviría sin Albert…no concebía estar su vida sin el.

Después de estar con esa gente ella le pidió llevara hasta la tumba de ojos azules…..una tumba en la punta mas alta de una colina…frente al mar….se leía una trascripción….. Lord Edward Byron año 1897 recordado por su amada esposa y su pequeña hija. Ella le llevo un ramo de flores y pensó en la semejanza de sus vidas con ellos…el destino parecía conspirar con la razón….parecía que en otra vida y tiempo su amor…no había muerto…solo había traspasado la barrera del tiempo hasta que volvieran a encontrarse y poder ser felices.

Por extraña que pareciera….conservaban una imagen de el….

Parecía una extraña coincidencia los aldeanos regresaron para mostrarle la imagen muy gastada de un hombre joven rubio casi la cara de Albert con una barba espesa de ojos exactamente azules como replica exacta de los de Albert.

Ellos conmovidos se abrazaron y después los aldeanos juntos festejaron hasta entrada la noche la llegada de sus deidades vivas según ellos….

Casi al amanecer….Albert y Candy estaban recostados en la playa había sido una noche mágica y esplendorosa…..los aldeanos partieron al amanecer felices….y ellos les prometieron que todo cambiaria que cumplirían su promesa…..aunque a Albert le preocupaba que aun no había nadie podido encontrarlos…

Gustoso se quedaría al lado de Candy toda la vida ahí , lejos de la molesta "sociedad"…el peso de su linaje…..y todo aquello que lo alejaba de ella.

Ahora Candy era su mujer gustara o no a la abuela Elroy ….el se casaría con ella…..la amaba y era amado eso era lo mas importante pero si el consejo del clan se oponía…..el dejaría todo y volvería con ella a ese paraíso…y no volverían jamás….no consentiría que nadie ni nada lo separara…Candy también algo similar pensaba dejaría un tiempo el hospital…..no quería dejar a Albert comprendió que al amor había que darle tiempo…por nunca se sabe cuando será la ultima vez que puedes estar al lado del ser amado….tenia temor que la Familia Andrew principalmente el Clan y la Tía abuela no aceptaran su amor…..ella no le importaría si Albert no se casaba con ella, su amor iba mas allá…. de un papel o un titulo….lo amaba con todo su corazón…y esta vez no permitiría que nadie le robara el deseo de ser feliz….

Abrazados les sorprendió la mañana…justo cuando ambos se miraron…los ojos de el eran el cielo de diáfano lo transparente de una alma pura llena de amor….los de ella el verde del mar….de la fauna ….de la vida misma …..Llenos de amor…de dulzura de total entrega.

Ambos se miraron más allá…..alma con alma….

¿Candy crees... en el destino?

Albert todo es tan extraño…y a la vez tan mágico…tu y yo sin este viaje tal vez…nunca…..tu sabes….habíamos descubierto este amor….

¿Realmente lo crees?

Yo digo que era cuestión de tiempo en que ambos nos rindiéramos a este gran sentimiento….yo te amo desde que te vi la primera vez….

Yo Albert creí que estaba sola en este sentimiento….tu eres tan importante…y yo solo tu pupila…..una huérfana sin linaje…..nunca pensé que me amaras…..además yo …conocí a Terry…..y..

Shhhhss…déjame decirte algo Candy….Terry no se a casado…..el y Susana Marlowe

Terminaron….si el volviera y te buscara…tu le aceptarías….¿volverías con el?

Candy lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo….

Terry siempre será un buen recuerdo en mi vida….junto a ti descubrí el verdadero amor….crees que después de haberte amado completamente yo…pueda pensar en alguien mas….**la respuesta es NO .**

Te amo…tanto que me duele…tanto que temo perderte….no estar a tu altura…ser tan insignificante nunca antes me dolió tanto…

Shhhh…..no digas eso princesa yo te amo….

Albert si Terry viniera a buscarme…..le diría que te amo…..que deseo logre encontrar la felicidad…por que yo solo a tu lado…la pueda tener…..no me importa si es en un castillo o en esta maravillosa isla…..solo contigo yo puedo ser feliz….sueño a tu lado con hijos …..Con un futuro…..solo contigo….tu y yo….juntos en el paraíso

Albert bajo su rostro a los labios de Candy…..su tibieza y sabor era la fruta mas deliciosa…mas afrodisiaca, Candy te juro que eres la única mujer que he amado y que amare….y si tu y yo vivimos en otro tiempo….en este estaremos juntos y será para siempre….te lo prometo…

De pronto se escucho el rumor de una nave….era una avioneta…

Ambos corrieron hacia la orilla…

La avioneta los vio y voló, en círculos minutos después aterrizaba…

¡Albert …Srita. Candice bendito dios!

¡Están bien…..no están heridos….no están lastimados!

Calma mi buen amigo...George Candy y yo estamos bien….

Para el brazo derecho de los Andrew….no paso desapercibido la miradas llenas de luz de ambos rubios….

Jejeje…pensó **George ¡"estos dos ya cayeron**!"

Después de que personal de la marina aseguraron su condiciones de ambos ….el paso a contarles toda su aventura….a George le llamo la atención todo aquello de la historia de esa personas…..de los nativos…..

Sabes Albert al regreso….investigare….es demasiada coincidencia el gran parecido físico de la Srita. Candice….

Además estas islas parece ser que puede comprarlas….un buen resort de vacaciones y seria un gran negocio para los Andrew; no lo cree usted así, Mr. Andrew.

Ya lo había pensado pero tiene dueño….la dama de la historia….pero seria fantástico además que el turismo ayudaría económicamente a estas personas…..

mmmm…veré que se puede hacer por ellos…mientras tanto…y la srita Candy vuelve de cambiarse….¿HA PASADO ALGO ENTRE UDS?

Jajajaja…..hay querido George soy tan feliz…..CANDY Y YO NOS AMAMOS Y NOS CASAREMOS NADA MAS LLEGUEMOS…

YUPIIIIIII…

Hasta Albert brinco nunca hubiese pensado que George tan serio y formal tuviera esas expresiones…

Jajajajaja…..gracias al cielo por que si no tendría que entrar aun monasterio….!AL FIN¡

Si George ahora solo queda la Tía abuela y el consejo del Clan …pero si aun ellos no quisieran volvería a este lugar con ella para siempre….

No te culpo Albert esto es bellísimo…..

Horas mas tarde Candy y Albert veían como dejaban atrás a esa hermosa isla donde descubrieron y se demostraron su amor….jurándose volver algún día…..

El cielo azul y los rayos del sol daban una imagen de sueño…mientras volaban en la avioneta que les había asignado para su búsqueda.

Todo el recorrido iban sentados muy abrazados Candy y Albert…continuamente se prodigaban besos…sus miradas se encontraban y suspiraban…..hasta el capitán de la nave sonreía socarronamente…el amor se respiraba.

Al llegar una nube de periodista los interceptaron….

¿Señor Andrew…..están ustedes bien?

¿señor Andrew es verdad que decidieron huir usted y su hermosa hija adoptiva?

George se adelanto y les dijo….

El señor Andrew me pidió lo excusen y solo daré esta declaración por parte de la familia Andrew….

El señor William Albert Andrew III y la Srita. Candy White sufrieron un percance cuando viajaban en su avioneta privada….gracias a dios ellos están bien y agradecemos las oraciones y muestras de apoyo en estos momentos de angustias que vivimos al no saber de ellos por este motivo…gracias.

George se encargo de omitir el apellido de Candy para que no lo siguieran ligando con el….hacia un tiempo que Candy había pedido que le quitaran su apellido y para que esta no quedara sin protección el buen George sin que ella supiera había solicitado su tutoría legal solo hasta la mayoría de edad de esta.

Mientras viajaban a la mansión ancestral Candy miro a Albert con un dejo de tristeza nuevamente las ocupaciones de el los separaría…días enteros sin verse…semanas de continuos viajes o juntas extenuantes….y ella siempre con sus guardias en el hospital y si no en el hogar de Pony…Albert pareció adivinar sus pensamientos…..

Candy no te preocupes pequeña nada ni nadie nos separara te lo prometo...

Albert y si no quieren que te cases conmigo…digo que tu y yo estemos juntos…

Albert la miro con todo el amor que le profesaba….nada me importa solo tu pequeña…..nadie nos separara no soy un niño soy un hombre…capaz de dar todo por la mujer que amo…por ti princesa.

Al llegar a la mansión señorial de los Andrew….y rompiendo todo esquema de sobriedad…Elizabeth Elroy levanto el faldón de su adusto atuendo y corrió hacia su sobrino…..

¡Hijo bendito dios…están bien….muchacho tu serás mi muerte!

¡Hijo no tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba!

¡Hija tu también!…. ¿esta lastimada?

¿Hablen por dios…..estoy tan dichosa?

Tía abuela ten calma mira…

Albert conto todo a la abuela, al finalizar le dijo….por ultimo te diré algo que te hará muy feliz he decidido casarme…..con Candy…..

Pero…pero…muchacho te has vuelto loco…ella es tu hija adoptiva….y además no sabemos nada de ella….el consejo…la sociedad…hay tu me mataras…

Tía Candy no es hija adoptiva por que yo no soy ya tutor de ella desde hace unos meses atrás….además no tenemos lazo de sangre alguno….nos amamos profundamente…y los demás no me importan…

Mientras Candy estaba sorprendida por el arrojo con que Albert hablaba de su amor….la determinación de el…era un hombre magnifico…

La Tía solo dijo que puedo hacer yo si tu has decidido….solo falta el consejo del Clan…hijo solo deseo tu felicidad y si esta chiquilla lo es…..yo no me opongo….

¡gracias tía no sabes como me da gusto que compartas esta felicidad tan grande conmigo!

Un mes después George había logrado saber toda la información acerca de Anara Robinson y Lord Edward Byron y la hija de este llamada Candice Byron…quien falleció después de dar a, luz y de su padre nada se supo…por lo tanto Candy White era aquella niña ilegitima. Que al no ser reconocida fue a para al hogar de Pony…. (Y lo demás es historia).

Por instancias de la Tía abuela Elroy, y apoyada por la familia mas poderosa de América.

Candy tomo su legado como Lady Candice Byron y por supuesto su cuantiosa fortuna así como los títulos de propiedad de esas bellísimas Islas.

Convirtiendo a Candy en la mejor candidata para el puesto de ESPOSA de William Albert Andrew…cosa que agrado muchísimo a la Tía abuela y por supuesto que dio el visto bueno a esa unión misma organizo personalmente.

Todo era conmoción en la mansión ancestral, los sirvientes iban y venían alegres de que al joven amo ,no hubiese fallecido y aun mas que al fin Candy y el reconocieran ese gran amor ….

Esa tarde frente al lago en la Mansión de Lakewood una pareja se juraba amor eterno….en mucho tiempo se comento la suntuosa boda, pese que a los contrayentes no les gustaba nada lo ostentoso nadie pudo decir **NO** a la Tía abuela mas querida de todas….y mucho menos cuando fue su enorme sorpresa que los Tortolos habían desechado el lujo de Paris, el misterio de Marruecos, lo místico de India….por volver a ese paraíso enclavado en las costas del pacifico…eso si con un enorme yate aparcado…y todo tipo de víveres…

Meses después y aun mas azorada tanto el consejo administrativo del Clan Andrew cuando su presidente hizo mención de ese conjunto de islas a la cual invertiría una grosera suma de dólares con muchooooossss ceros y convertirla en un destino turístico…..eso si sin que afectara en nada su entorno ecológico.

¡Pero…pero William has perdido la razón!

¡El consejo del Clan me ha dicho que has invertido una enorme fortuna… ¡!

¿Confías en mi Tía?

Dos años después estas bellas Islas situadas frente a costas de Marruecos…..se han convertido en unos de los destinos turísticos mas visitados en el mundo…..haciendo mas si es posible rico a tan gran visionario y magno empresario….Y haciendo que todos sus habitantes tengan fuentes de trabajo y progresen sus familias.

Hoy William Albert Andrew…..es uno de los empresarios que encabezan las listas de la revistas FORTUNE…BUSINESS entre otras….pero aun mas por ser tan enigmático, excéntrico según muchos por que a pesar de ser dueño absoluto de una gran fortuna…vive en una choza con su bella y distinguida esposa y dos lindo querubines rubios que son su adoración y para envidia de muchos son inmensamente felices ahí…**PERDIDOS EN EL PARAISO.**

**FIN**

NENAS CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODAS A QUIENES ALBERT NOS HA CONQUISTADO….

ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE NO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO A VECES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO…PERO JURO QUE MI COMPU ESTA LLENA DE HISTORIAS A MEDIAS Y ES QUE ALBERT ES CULPABLE….ME HACE SOÑAR…..

SEAN FELICES….ESPERO GUSTE ESTE FICS SUS COMENTARIOS LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO

BRENDA DE ANDREW


End file.
